Surai's New Years
(Scene is a huge mansion’s dining room table; Surai’s mom putting food on the table) Surai’s mom: When is everyone coming? Surai’s Dad: They should be here any second.. (They kiss as a door bell rings) Mom: I got it. (Walks to the door and opens it) Surai: HEYYY MOMMY! (Hugs her) Mom: Hello Surai. (hugs her back) Furea and Yammi: HI GRANDMA Mom: Heyy my beautiful grandkids! (Hugs them) (They sit at the table) Surai: Heyy Daddy. (Kisses him on the cheek) Dad: Sup Surai and her beautiful grandkids. (Kisses them on the cheek) Surai: Don’t say sup ever again.. You aren’t hip Daddy. Dad: (sad face) Surai: SOOOOO. When do we eat? :D Mom: We got to wait on Blackout.. Surai: Oh my gosh. He’s going to take FOOOREVER.. I’m hungry.. (Door bell rings) Furea: I GOT IT. Yammi: NOOO I GOT IT. (Furea and Yammi both rush to the door and opens it) Furea and Yammi: UNCLE BLACKOUT. (They hug him) Blackout: Hello nephew and niece! (He picks them up and walks to the dining room) Surai: Hello Blackout. Blackout: Hello sis. Where’s your “husband”? Surai: He’s obviously not here. Where’s your wife at? :D Blackout: That woman is not my wife. -.- Mom: OKAY. I believe we can eat now. Surai: I WANNA SAY A PRAYER. Dad: Can we eat fir- Surai: NO DADDY. NOW JOIN HANDS. (They all hold hands) Surai: Okay. Dear God, I want you to bless this delicious looking food. I’m glad that my family is here and in good health. I’m also gald that we survived another year and many more to come. Everyone: AMEN. Dad: OKAY I’M READY TO CHOW DOWN. (Everyone starts eating) Surai: This food is good mommy. Mom: Thank you sweetie. :D Dad: (Whispers) She brought it from the stoooore.. Mom: (Slaps Dad on his arm) Shhhhh.. Surai: WUUUT. Mom you didn’t cook this food? Mom: To be honest, I didn’t have time to cook. So I brought the food from the store. Furea and Yammi: ITS GOOD EITHER WAY! (They give her a thumps up) Surai: Anywho.. Are y’all going to watch the ball drop tonight? :3 Everyone: Yeah. Surai: And guess who’s preforming.. :3 Blackout: And god please don’t say.. Surai: MEEEE Blackout: After what happened on Christmas? You are going to get booed.. Surai: Blackout that day I was sick. Now I feel better. I can sing. Blackout: (Coughs) Could’ve fooled me (Coughs) Surai: So your wife.. Blackout: So your “husband” that you cheated on.. Surai: Ummm I never cheated first of all. Blackout (Pulls out a newspaper and gives it to Surai) Oh? Surai: (Looks at it) Fake. Photoshopped picture. (Throws newspaper back at Blackout) Blackout: Just like the rest of your pictures.. Surai: (Checks phone) ANYWHOO. I got to go. My copter is here. (Turns on the TV) Y’ALL NEED TO WATCH. (Kisses everyone on their cheek) Dad and Mom: Bye sweetie! (Surai gets on her helicopter) Furea: WHOA. Yammi: COOOL. Dad: When did she get a heli- Blackout: She’s famous for unknown reasons.. (3 hours later; 1 minute before the ball drops) Dad: I thought Surai was going to perform.. Mom: Maybe after the ball drops. (Scene changes to the Downtown Square) Reporter: WE GOT 40 SECONDS UNTIL THE BALL DROP. AND WE HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMER SINGING AS SOON AS IT HAPPENEDS. (The crowd cheers) Reporter: I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE TURNT UP AS I AM. (10 seconds until the ball drops) Furea: 10, 9, 8 Yammi: 7, 6 Mom: 5, 4 Dad: 3, 2 Blackout: 1!! Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! (The ball drops and confetti files everywhere; a helicopter lands on a big stage and Surai jumps out with a microphone and starts singing Ariana Grande- Break Free) Surai: If you want it.. Take it.. (Singing on key) (The crowd cheers) Blackout: She sounds.. decent.. Furea: MOMMY CAN SING. Yammi: YEAH Surai: But I woke up.. EVERYTIMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (C#5 on pitch note) (The crowd cheer louder) Surai: THIS IS THE PART WHERE I SAY I DON’T WANT YAAA.. (Hits a perfect whistle note) (The songs ends and the crowd cheers very loudly) Reporter: SURAI JUST SANG A SONG BETTER THAN SHE DID ON CHRISTMAS DAY. (Walks to Surai) THAT PERFORMANCE WAS AMAZING. (Screams like a fan girl) Surai: Thank you. I poured my heart and soul into this per- Reporter: YOU SURE DID. BETTER THAN CHRISTMAS. Surai: Yeah.. It certainly w- Reporter: SO SURAI. WHAT IS YOUR NEW YEAR RESOLUTION? Surai: Well I actually have more than one. I want to model more, act a little more, put out my clothing and shoe line, and- REPORTER: THAT’S GREAT. YOU ARE AN AMBITOUS GIRL. Surai: Thanks but you keep cutting me off I wasn’t fin- Reporter: SURAI EVERYBOD- Surai: (Hits the Reporter with the microphone and nobody sees) SO Y’ALL. I’M YOUR NEW HOST. WE’LL BE BACK AFTER THESE SHORT MESSAGES. Welcome to a new year! I hope everyone had a good New Year Day and hope everyone enjoys this year as much as last year.